Mario kart 64 kamek curse
I always had a thing for Nintendo 64 games, I don’t know why but I just did I had tons of games for them my first system was the N64 so when I left to college my dad gave me a new game it was Mario kart 64. I said goodbye and left to college I brought what you would need for college, clothes, money, etc but I also brought my N64 and games along with Mario kart 64. After a week there I had some time on my hands so I started up my N64 and started playing it was ok up until I got to the character selection the had the normal characters but DK was replaced with kamek who was only in the beta. I chose wario and chose the mushroom cup and the level loaded. Immediatly when starting it was strange Luigi circuits sky was red and the grass was black after lakitu came down and gave you the countdown. I landed first place in no time flat so I looked at the map and kamek was placed right in 8th place, before I looked away from the map kamek went from 8th to 7th, 7th to 6th so on and so fourth. I kept driving until kamek hit me with a red shell, the second she hit me the screen froze. I turned the game off and turned it right back on, but instead of the iconic ” Welcome To Mario Kart” intro, a terrifying picture of kamek blasted onto the screen and a loud scream was heard. My friend from next door named mikey came in and asked me what was that sound he heard, he sounded scared more scared then he should have been. I told him what it was and I then proceeded to asking him why he was so shook up he left the room scared without telling me what was wrong. Later on my roommate came back we went to sleep. But in the middle of the night I woke up to my roommate mikey screaming terrified. I opened my door and hurried to his room the door was locked I banged on the door and after a few minutes it all died down. I left and checked on him later that day I went to his dorm to ask him what went wrong but his room was empty. I asked my professors about him but they said he died on February 10th 1997, my proffesser said he didn’t show up to class that day, he said Mikey’s roommate Nelson showed up that day. But later when he went back to his room mikey wasn’t there. My professor then told me where Nelson lived it was a while away but I skipped class and went to nelsons house. When I got there a women welcomed me in. She said her name was Wendy and she looked like she was in her early thirties. I asked her for Nelson who was watching tv in the kitchen. I introduced myself and he got me some coffee I asked him about mikey and he said that mikey was playing Mario kart 64 nonstop with the character kamek he said mikey always got the bullet bill power up when playing. Nelson said when he was sleeping mikey had a night terror for almost 7 min he wouldn’t wake up even when Nelson kept shaking him to wake up. When he woke up mikey was playing Mario kart again he was scared to leave mikey alone but he did. When he got back mikey was gone the N64 was on and so was the tv but on the screen was kamek with words on the bottom of the screen saying ” Goodbye racer and welcome to kamek kart”. ---- Author is unknown Category:Crappypasta Category:Mario Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Well, that was pointless.